Hidden Away
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: She wasn't suppost to be alive. No one knows where or who she is, except her parents and the few trusted people to look after her. Then she decideds to run away. Will she survive in a world she knows nothing about with monsters at every turn?
1. Prolouge

**Okay, here is my first Percy Jackson fanfic... hope you like it! I'm not sure what is going to happen, so I'll be a little slow on updating, unless this all comes really easy to me; like what your about to read! :) This prolouge/ story is for my friend Alice. (since I can now tell you that she'll be helping me with this!) Please read & review!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- Hidden Away<strong>

She was a mistake. She shouldn't have never been born. If anyone found out about her, it wouldn't bode well for her or her parents. "She will be safe there," A man said.

"I will _not_ have _my_ daughter go insane from being trapped and alone on that forsaken island!" A woman replied sharply.

"She's my daughter was well!" The man thundered back. "And she won't be alone; there are the people who live there as well."

"People who think _you're_ the best thing that has happened since the dawn of time!" The woman said, implying that she thought the opposite.

"Then were would you hide her then?" The man sneered, as if daring her to come up with a better idea.

"At my temple." Was her simple reply.

"What? How is that protecting her? That's the first place they would look! On the island, she'll be protected and its not easy to sneak up on!" The man roared, furious.

"There, she'll learn how to fight, and she must know how to fight if she is to survive. I will not have my daughter weak in battle! At my temple, she'll meet other demigods and she'll know how to interact with people." The woman tossed back. Before they could argue anymore, a baby cry filled the air. They rushed into the other room. The woman picked up her daughter and patted her back, trying to smooth the baby. She didn't stop crying until the man took her into his arms. "See, she likes me more. Therefore, she will live on the island. You're daddy's little princess, aren't you?" the man cooed at the baby. The woman snorted and rolled her eyes. She was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Mommy." the baby girl had said her first word. She reached for the woman. "Clearly she knows who loves her more." The woman said, reaching for her daughter. But when the woman tried to take her from the man's arms, she clung to her father. She had grabbed a handful of her mother's dress and wouldn't let go either. The woman stared at her daughter.

"Perhaps she is trying to tell us something. That we shouldn't fight over her like this. How about this, she spends a year on your stupid island, then a year in my temple and so forth. How's that?" the woman asked.

The man looked at his daughter as he thought. Her sliver and sea-green eyes started back at him. "I agree with those terms. I will give her to you here when a year has past." Lightening flashed and crashed above.

"Let us leave this place. Zeus is starting to wonder where we got to," The woman said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you my sweetheart. I'll see you in a year." Then the woman walked away without saying another word. The man walked away in the other direction. Lightening continued to flash in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you figure out who the man and woman are? review or pm me! I want to know your guesses. Also for what the baby's name is... (that one is gonna be harder) Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review! It means a lot to me!**

**Amy**


	2. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIII! I know that I left you all hanging for, like ever, and I'm super sorry 'bout that. But at the urging of your reviews, I have decided to take this story out of hibernation and continue it. don't know how soon the next update will be, but it will be within a week at most... hopefully.**

**Thank you to you wonderful people who have reviewed! You know who you are. Also, thank you for the people who suggested names. You get to know her name, isn't it exciting?**

**I think that's it... Enjoy this little chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Away<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Katie's POV**

People judge everyone they see. They judge them even if they don't mean to. Its just natural human instinct. Most people I meet look at me strange, already judging me. They look at me odd mainly because of my eyes. One was sliver and the other sea-green. Each a symbol of my heritage. A strange and dangerous heritage at that. They also look at me strange because of how I dress. I don't spend a lot of time around normal humans, so I tend to wear something that is strange to them, but normal to me.

A demigod's life is never easy. What's a demigod you ask? Well, a demigod is a child of a god and a mortal. Well, I was a demigod, though I technically shouldn't be. Especially when you consider that _both_ of my parents are gods. Poseidon and Athena. Complete rivals at everything, even parenting. I loved my parents beyond measure, but there's always one point in a person's life where they hated their parents. Unfortunally for me, I am at that point in time. I still loved Mom and Dad, but I felt like they didn't understand me and that they clipped my wings so I wouldn't be able to leave the nest, where I was hidden away from the rest of the world.

I was tired of my life. I felt like everything I did was on repeat. Not certain things like what I wore or said, but overall things. Take my yearly rotations between parents. When I lived with Dad, I was on a hidden island where the servants let me do whatever I wanted and I surfed practically every day. With Mom, I divided my time between reading dusty scrolls and practicing my battle skills. I felt like I was two different girls. I wish there was a place I could escape to where I could figure out who I was.

At the moment I was on Dad's island staring out at the waves. My surfboard rested in the sand next to me. On my other side was my good friend Cleo. She was born on the island and has lived her ever since. She was my best girl friend. My other best friend was Sean, who was a scribe at Mom's temple. They know about each other and they feel like they know each other personally, even though they have never even met before. "What are you thinking Kat?" Cleo mumbled, her eyes still closed as she tried to take in as much sun as she would. "Just thinking. You know that I'm leaving tomorrow, right?" I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. My eyes never once left the rolling waves in front of me. But all I could think about was the towering forest that surrounded Athena's temple and the dusty library below it. It was always like this for me; thinking about the other place when I was at one of my homes.

Cleo groaned. "I forgot on purpose! Now I remember, gee thanks Kat!" I just laughed a hollow laugh. "I wish I could go with you. I hate it when you leave me here all alone. Its soooo lonely. Who else would I surf with?"

"You're not completely alone. What about Kyle?" That question got me a whack in the head from Cleo. "Ow! Did you _have_ to hit me?" I complained.

"Yes, I did. Kyle's one of the reasons why the years you're gone are so horrible. Doesn't he get the hint to leave me alone?" Kyle had a huge crush on my best friend and he wasn't able to get it through his thick head that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why don't you just come with me?" I suggested, looking at her for the first time since we started talking. Cleo sat up quickly, staring at me with wide eyes. "What? What about your Mom? She hates me."

"How can she hate you when she's never met you?"

"Uhhh, because she hates everyone who lives on the island. You told me that yourself. As much as I want to, we can't. How would we get away with it?" Cleo said, laying back down in the sand. I laid down next to her and whispered in her ear what I had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, is it me, or is fanfiction acting werid? just me? Well, anyways, what did you think? What do you think her plan is? Will it work? Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.<strong>

**Silentmusic226**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! I have gotten a lot of reviews for this story, with people asking me if A) I would update and B) If I am continuing this story. So, here I am! Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and now I am sorta over it. If you guys have any ideas or you would really like something to happen, let me know and I might add it in!**

**This is to all of you who have review! I would say all your names, but it would take forever. You all know who you are. :)**

**IMPORTANT: I am changing Cleo's name to Mesi. Sorry to anyone who liked the name Cleo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot of this story and the characters I have created and who will be created.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Away<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Katie's POV**

I was completely surprised when my plan actually worked. Even with my Mom being Athena, my plans tend to go… well, _waaaaayyyyyy_ wrong. Mom blames Dad, who responds that its his blood that saves me from me a nerd who always gets what they want. Why can't they agree on anything? Is that really too much to ask for? Apparently, with my parents, it was. My plan had been to bribe and sneak Mesi off the island with me. But what actually happened was that Dad found out that I intended to sneak her off the island. Of course, he thought I was doing it to make Mom see that the people on the island were intelligent people and didn't have kelp for brains like she always claimed.

It was safe to say that none of us expected that. But it worked for the better. Mesi

was bouncing up and down, excited to see something besides the island. I told her unless she liked dusty scrolls, there wasn't much to be excited for. But that didn't stop her from being excited. But while Mesi talked about all the things she wanted to see for the first time, I thought about the real reason why I wanted to come with me off the island. But I would need Locke's help to pull something like I had in mind off without Mom knowing about it until it was too late to stop me.

So I was silent and Mesi jabbered on while Dad brought us to the house where they lived together for a while and where I was born. It was also the place where the agreed to met up and hand me off to the other for the next year. But Mom wasn't waiting for us like I expected. Instead, Locke was waiting for us. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Mesi. I shook my head at him, cutting off any questions that he had. Dad hugged me goodbye before disappearing. It was silent as we walked out of the house and started making our way to the chariot that was waiting for us. Once we were moving, hit me in the side and nodded towards Locke. I sighed. "Mesi, this is Locke. Locke, this is Mesi. Mesi has decided to come with me from the island. Locke works as a scribe for Mom," I explained to Mesi. Neither one said anything as they studied each other closely. They shook hands politely before shifting slighting to where I ended up between the two of them. I rolled my eyes at their silliness.

"So. I have been thinking-" I said. Mesi gasped. "You've been thinking? Nothing ever good comes out when you start thinking!" Mesi joked. While on the other hand Locke scowled. "So what, thinking about things is a terrible thing?" He snapped. Mesi took a deep breath, but I cut her off before she could start her rant. "Stop it you too! Locke, she was making a joke!" I glared at both of them before continuing as if I had not been interrupted. "Anyways, I was saying that I have been thinking about what the world is like. And I mean what it is really like, not what its like on the island or in Mom's temple. This is why I wanted both of you to come with me when I leave to travel the world to see what it is really like."

They were both dead silent after my statement. "WHAT?" They both shouted at the same time. "Where would you go?" Mesi asked at the same time Locke asked, "How do you plan to do this? What about supplies?"

"I don't know where I would go, that's kinda the point of going; that way, I can find new places to go. And supplies, me and Mesi are already packed with everything thing we would need. Its not like I plan on being gone long enough."

Mesi was quite while I spoke then she started talking. "I don't know why you wanted me to come with you, but I'm ready to go when you are. This is going to be fun!"

"You can't possibly be serious about this?" Locke cried.

"Why wouldn't I be? And don't tell me that you never thought what the world was like in the world outside the temple. You always say that you want to know how good you actually are in a fight. Well, this is your chance. What better way to see how good you are than to go out to where the monsters are?" I proposed. Locks pursed his lips, unhappy that I was once again correct. He let out a loud sigh. "Fine. I'll go with you. But how are you going to get past your mom? Especially Mesi?"

"Well, I was planning that I sneak Mesi into my room, say hi to Mom, while you're packing your things. Tonight when the guards at the front of the temple, we'll sneak out the back and make a mad dash for it." I explained.

"Not a bad idea," Locke mused.

"Good. Now that everyone agrees with the pan, lets get home before Mom wonders what is taking us so long." I said. Locke nodded and sent one more distrustful glance at Mesi before snapping the reins and we shot forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is for the people like me who don't read the Author's note at the top of a chapter and jump right over it. GO BACK TO THE TOP! I really don't want to repeat myself... But you all should know the drill. Its basically the same with every author... <strong>

**Can't wait to hear from ya!**

**Silentmusic226**


End file.
